The following projects will receive our primary attention in the coming year: a. We will continue mapping the early and late adenovirus 2 RNA size classes on the viral genome. For these experiments we will hybridize size fractionated viral RNAs with sets of viral DNA fragments generated by several restriction enzymes. b. We will compare the in vivo metabolism of early cytoplasmic Class I and Class II RNAs. c. We will attempt to clarify the mechanism by which the rate of viral RNA synthesis is increased during the course of productive infection. d. We will further analyze the nuclear viral transcripts synthesized early in productive infection. e. We will begin to analyze the viral transcripts in cells transformed by adenovirus 2.